Blaziken
Special Moves Neutral B - Blaze Kick Side B - Shadow Claw Up B - Sky Uppercut Down B - Mirror Moves Final Smash: Mega Blaziken K.O.s Taunts Victroy/Losing Pose Lose: Being injured Character Description Blaziken is mostly red in coloration, with accentuations of beige, yellow, and gray. Blaziken appears to have long, beige-colored, hairlike feathers extending behind its head, continuing downward to envelop some of its chest and abdomen. Blaziken’s small, red-colored face is almost completely covered in feathers. It has a crest on its head with two points, which resembles the letter "V". Blaziken has three spiky extensions on the sides of its face. Blaziken’s eyes are semicircular in shape, with yellow scleras and blue irises, and Blaziken's mouth is a hooked beak. The continuation of the "hair" from its head on its chest and abdomen makes Blaziken appear as if it's wearing a sleeveless jacket on its torso. Blaziken’s strong, muscular legs give it immense lower body strength, helping its kicking and jumping abilities. Blaziken has three fingers on each hand, resembling that of a normal chicken’s feet, with what appears to be gray-colored wristband-like markings on its wrists. Blaziken has, although rarely seen due to the shaggy feathers on the bottom of its legs, three clawed toes. Blaziken has a tuft of fire above its wrist and in combat with another Pokémon, it burns intensely as it becomes weary or stronger. Classic Mode Blaziken's story opens as he is preparing to attack who even cause the evil feel. He hears about a gathering of fighter and other warriors coming together through that power of one who considers himself a god. In order to prove himself worthy, he sets off to find this gathering and take down all who stand in his way. Rival: StevenStar - After running through the other characters, Blaziken sees StevenStar, beleiving him to stop Blaziken from become stronger, and attacks him by using Firethrower at him. The blade hits an the Cake StevenStar was holding. Angered, Steven demands that Blaziken get back another cake. Unswayed, Blaziken declares that his no longer his Pokemon as the two prepare to fight. After defeating Loc-Nar, Blaziken gains more stronger and stronger. As he scales, he claims he is become Helliken and defeat anyone who think that their more powerful than him, and with his new power, destroyed everyone, even his former masters. By doing this, Blaziken strapped StevenStar, Stephanie, and Evil StevenStar into a rocket is preparing to launch. The rocket is launched and all of them scream. Blaziken looks and laughs, with green aura around his, until the ending video ends. Entrance (Emerges from a wall of flames.) Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack- Punches twice, then kicks. *Dash Attack- Does a hoping knee attack. *Side Tilt- Fire Punch: Does a punch with his fist on fire *Up Tilt- Uppercuts his opponent. *Down Tilt- Sweep Kicks. Smashes *Side- Flare Blitz: Blaziken charges at the enemy while he's covered on fire. *Up- High Jump Kick: Blaziken does a diagonally upwards knee attack. *Down- Sand Attack: thrusts his hands out from either side, emitting a force that creates two sand attacks left and right at the same time Other *Ledge attack: Double Kick: Rolls and does a double kick. *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- Grabs with both hands *Pummel- Pummels with his fist *Forward- Thunder Punch: Does a punch with eletricity *Backward- Circle Throw: Blaziken grabs its opponent then turns on its back, throwing the opponent over its *Up- Upward Circle Throw: Same as his back throw, but throws upwards instead. *Down- Blaziken throws the oppoennt on the ground, then punches it. Aerials *Neutral- Does a side kick. *Forward- Does a knee attack *Backward- Turns around and does a kick *Up- Does a flipkick *Down- Brave Bird: Blaziken does a falling kick diagonally downwards with blue flame burst. Icon The Pokeball Logo Victory Music Brawl Pokemon Victory Theme Kirby Hat Blaziken's skin and hair When Chosen His cry from Generation III Stage Pokemon Stadium (Anime) Related Music Enter Music Video Credits Music Enter Music Video Snake Codec Snake: Mei Ling: Otacon: Colonel: Role In The Subspace Emmisary TBA Extra Colors & Costumes -Colors * * * * * Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Unisex Category:Neutral Category:UnHuman Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:StevenStar Favorite